My Light, My Hope, My Strength
by scryoko
Summary: AU.Being framed & announced guilty for another princess' death, the adopted princess, Usagi, is banished from the Moon to the Earth, where she meets Duo...not for the first time, yet not the last either. But that's only the beginning of this
1. Default Chapter

Sailor C. Ryoko: Hiya minna-chan!!!! I should finish my other ficcies but I'm trying to get out a lot of ficcies as possible. I wonder how much I can write…. Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. For the Sailor Moon part of the story, there is no senshis and stuff and stuff like that, except some stuff. This story starts out in the Silver Millenium but it won't end that way. I'm not sure if I want to have sailor senshis in this story later cause I make this up as I go. I'm sorry but I already have the couple(s) for this ficcie.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Ohayo minna-chan!!!!!!!" A bubbly silver haired thirteen year old exclaimed as she ran to through the garden waving at the fellow occupants in the garden. She had her long, beautiful, silky hair done up in the style that of the royal moon family, which was two odangos on each side of the hair and streamers coming out at the end. She had crystalline blue orbs that sparkle and glisten with happiness and joy, and a slender, killer figure that would make any girl die just to have it. Anyone who was around her would just be drawn to her since this petite girl radiated warmth, purity, innocence, and most of all, love. Even though this girl doesn't even use any energy to do so, she could brighten anyone's day no matter how bad that day seemed to be. However, some people were jealous of her and hated her right away. Those some people, were those seven people that were in the garden with her right now. They were the four princesses of their respected kingdom: Princess Relena, second princess of the White Moon, Princess Dorothy of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars, and Princess Makoto of Jupiter. The other three were the higher class maids of the Moon Kingdom that were to serve the second highest princess throughout the Silver Millenium, Relena. The highest princess, Princess Minako, oldest daughter of the royal family and heiress to the throne in the Moon Kingdom, was different from them. She was a kind person who acted more mature than her age, which was 16.   
  
The five 'devil princesses', or so how the other lower class servants had called them, were sitting on a bench under the shade with the maids standing behind them. They all looked at the bubble teen with disgust before turned their heads away. The lonely girl slowed to a stop, the smile on her etched on her face slowly fading away. The princesses were murmuring things to each other but they made sure that they said it loud enough for the girl to hear.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Makoto-hime started.  
  
"I know. Just 'cause Ojo-sama likes her the best, she acts like a damned spoiled brat." Rei spat.  
  
"Hai. And Usagi-baka's not even a _real_ hime like us. Okaa-sama just adopted her when she was small out of pity I bet……She puts on her baka act around Okaa-sama so that Okaa-sama can like her best. What a bitch. Okaa-sama never treats me that nice like her." Relena snapped. "It's all her fault too."  
  
"It's not fair you know." one maid said. "We've been here longer than her and she's the one wearing that fancy dress, thinking she's the best hime out of all of you, your highnesses, I bet."  
  
The girl, Usagi, turned around from them and started walking away, she could still hear their voices loud and clear but she kept quiet. *Even though I was adopted when I was only two, they are wrong. I don't act around Ojo-sama……I don't think I'm the best either…….I just don't understand why they hate me. What could I have possibly done to them to make them hate me so much?……………Maybe I just wasn't meant to be this adopted hime Ojo-sama announced that I be……I wish I could have real friends like how they are…… Minako-hime is nice demo… she usually hangs around those who are much older than her…* sighs…… She looks at the ground and shakes her head. She suddenly bumps into someone and looks up seeing the guards there.  
  
"Gomen nasai minna. I didn't see where I was going." she curtsied.  
  
"Usagi-hime! We should be the ones to apologize!" they exclaimed and immediately bowed.  
  
She shook her head. "C'mon you guys. I don't like people bowing to me, 'member?………Better get up before I get mad." she pouted and crossed her arms. They two guards immediately stood straight and she laughed at them. They blushed in response.  
  
"See, look at that." she heard the other princesses start again.  
  
"What a damn slut, flirting with the guards to boot!" Dorothy shouted and they all laughed. Usagi's sadness rose again and her felt her happiness die each time over and over again.  
  
"I'll be going now." she gave them a nod before leaving. She walked further through the gardens until she saw the big water fountain there with the statue of a fish shooting water out of its mouth. She could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes as she sat down on the fountain, the water behind her. *It's always so lonely here………I just wish that I could have friends that love me for who I am inside………*she shook her head. *I've been here for eleven years now and it's always been the same……*  
  
"It's impossible for anyone to love me……Why did Ojo-sama take me in when she saw me all alone flowing endlessly down the river?……It would have been better if she just let me alone…..That way, I won't be living this total lie about me being a fake hime or anything………" She let her tears trickle down her face as she looked at her surroundings. The beautiful garden and all the flowers and birds, all the freedom they had. They could do anything they want and they had friends and loving families. Even though she was an adopted princess, she felt so trapped. She could never go anywhere because Ojo-sama would never let her. They other princesses, Minako-hime and Relena-hime could go where ever they please but she couldn't. She always wondered why but when she asked the queen, the answer was the same. She was too young. Sure, Minako-hime was older than her by three years but Relena-hime was only older than her by a few months. She didn't understand it at all.  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she turned around, wiping her tears away. She tensed and back away slowly but stopped short, gasping, when she saw a bishounen running out of the bushes. He had dark, long brown hair that was pulled in a long braid, reaching his waist. His bangs hung over his indigo eyes making him looked more gorgeous. He, she could tell, was a few inches taller than her and he looked to be around fourteen or so. Black clothes that looked like that of a priest was what he wore with a cap to boot, on his head. The guy didn't seem to notice her because he kept looking behind him, as if he was running away from something, or someone…… She was caught in a trance but snapped back when he suddenly crashed into her and she closed her eyes awaiting the painful thud that happened so many times before because of her clumsiness but it never came. She felt a strong arm support her small body and when she opened her eyes, she looked straight into her guardian angel's.  
  
He stared closely into her crystalline orbs mesmerized by her beauty. Her silver silky hair just barely hung over her eyes, making her look more perfect than she was. *I just bumped into a tenshi………* he thought. *I could stare at her all day and never get bored doing so………….* She was so small and fit perfecting in his arms…… He then saw a tint of pink on her cheeks and realized the position they were in. Blushing himself, he let go of her waist and stood up straight, helping her stand straight afterwards. "Gomen for bumping into you like that." he apologized.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu. It was my fault for not paying attention too." she blushed.  
  
"Watashi wa Duo Maxwell."   
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi… Hajimemashite, Duo-san."……… *Rabbit of the moon, eh?……. It fits her well………*  
  
"Just Duo is fine, Usagi. Nice at meet ja to." he grinned and she giggled.  
  
"……Anno…….do you mind if I ask,…..why were you running? It looked like you were running from someone……."  
  
He suddenly smacked his head. "Gee, I almost forgot who I was running from." he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and muttered baka under his breath, she giggled again. Her silvery laughter filled his eyes like music…… "Oh yea…… I played a little prank on my comrades and now they're after me. No biggie." He then realized the tear stains on her cheek. "Why were you crying?…… I think laughter and smiles fit you better."  
  
Her smile faltered, and he silently cursed himself for making her sad. "……It's nothing. I was just thinking about……stuff……." she shook her head then changed the subject. "So, what did you do to them?…Your comrades, I mean." she asked again, her curiosity getting the best of her.   
  
He opened his mouth to answer but he heard footsteps and grinned. "You'll see." She gave him a confused look but then heard the footsteps too. Both heads turned towards the sound and then out stepped four angry looking guys…… One had unruly dark brown hair with Prussian glaring eyes who wore a green tank top and black spandex shorts. The second one had jet black hair pulled in an awfully tight, low, and short ponytail, with matching ebony orbs. He had a Chinese style white robe on the first two buttons unbuttoned, showing a navy blue shirt inside. Standing next to him was the tallest of the four who had brown hair that was lighter than the first bitumen. His hair covered one of his emerald green eyes and he wore a blue turtle-neck sweater and grayish-lavender jeans. The last one had blonde hair and green orbs wearing a lavender dress shirt with a gray unbuttoned vest over, and brown pants. All four of them had glares on their faces and were looking directly at Duo. The funny thing was that each had on heavy make-up that made them look like girls.   
  
"Maxwell!! You will pay for this injustice prank of yours!!!" The one with the low ponytail shouted and charged at Duo with his katana. A giggle from Usagi made him stop in his tracks. The four guys didn't even notice that she was there.  
  
"Who are you?" the one with the unruly brown hair said in monotone.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi." she replied, then looked at Duo. "Are these your comrades, Duo-kun?"   
  
"Yep! So what do ya think of my…………….artwork?!" he grinned again, crossing his arms.  
  
"I think they look so kawaii!!" she giggled and the four slightly blushed, except for the blonde who was red in the face. He silently thanked Allah that he had on make-up right now so she wouldn't notice. After he thought he felt the blush slowly fading, he walked over to the fountain and washed the make-up off his face, as did the others. They kept glaring at Duo who seemed oblivious to it all.   
  
The black haired one blinked and gained his composure. "What are you talking about onna?! This is injustice!!"  
  
"Gomen for being rude. Watashi wa Quatre Raberba Winner. These are Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and that's Chang Wufei."  
  
"…….Anno…… are you guys new here? I've never seen you guys here before…"  
  
"Of course they're not from here baka!!!" Everyone turned to the vice of the new comer, who was Rei-hime. Standing beside her were the other three princesses.  
  
"You always think you're better than everyone else, don't you?" Relen glared at her.  
  
Usagi looked confused. "What do you mean Relena-hime?"  
  
"You don't even show proper respect to those princes of their respected countries!!!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Duo-ouji of Earth, Heero-ouji of Saturn, Wufei-ouji of Uranus, Trowa-ouji of Pluto, and Quatre-ouji of Neptune. It's a pleasure to meet you all." the four princesses curtsied.   
  
Usagi stared shock at them and curtsied. "Gomen nasai minna-sama. I didn't know."  
  
"It's o--." Duo started but got cut short.  
  
"Of course you didn't know! Okaa-sama held a meeting just now and you didn't show up! How irresponsible of you! And Okaa-sama expects us to treat you like one of us! Ha!!" Relena spat.  
  
"Demo, no one inform--."   
  
"Don't start with your excuses, Usagi-baka." Dorothy said in disgust.  
  
Relena crossed her arms. "I don't know what kind of spell a witch like you put on her but I won't be baka enough to believe a word you say…. C'mon ladies." they nodded.   
  
"Good day minna-sama." they said to the princes and curtsied before they left. Usagi could feel the tears threaten to fall again so she turned away.  
  
"Ore wa …… I have to go minna-sama. Gmen nasai." She quickly curtsied before running off in the other direction. Slow motion played and they could see the eternal pain in her eyes that expressed loneliness as they saw her tears slowly fall. Wufei grunted but you could see sympathy in his eyes just like the others. They didn't know why, but they felt that they had to protect her. Whether it was because of sibling protection or of affection, they didn't' know yet. They were about to go after her when three guards came and bowed to them.  
  
"Her highness would like to meet you all, princes." one said.  
  
"Demo--" Quatre said but the guard cut him off.  
  
"Gomen ne but we must follow orders." another said.  
  
The guys nodded and followed the guards. Duo halted and looked in the direction his tenshi ran off to. *Will I ever see you again?……I don't know it is about you but I know you're different from any girl I've ever known……… * he sighed before following the others back to the queen.  
  
  
  
Was that ok? I sure hope so. Please review people and keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bai!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Domo arigato gozaimasu minna-chan for the reviews!!! I really appreciate it a lot and……I wanted to apologize for not updating in a long time. So please forgive me… To not make you guys any more mad… I'll just start this chapter now instead of babbling on and on.  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I felt something soft tickling my nose and I brushed the thing away with my hand, all the while turning onto to my side with my hand tucked under my head. I continued to doze off into the dream world again when I felt that thing come back, once again tickling my nose. This time, I could feel myself scrunch up my eyebrows, frowning and I turned over, sleeping on my back again. I shooed the thing away again but this time, I heard giggles. Or rather suppressed giggles. Very faint ones. If I wasn't annoyed at the minute enough that would make my hearing senses better, I wouldn't even have heard them. The thing came back a third time, and this time, I was very irritated, I could practically feel the veins pop up from my head. I decided then that I would wake up and shoo the thing away that was stopping me from sleeping so I sleepily opened my eyes… Suddenly, the first thing I saw was a guy's face barely a few inches above mines and I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I screamed. Loudly. I heard him scream too, and I felt even more scared so I shut my eyes and I threw a punch in his face. I heard fall back with a thud and I heard more laughter, not being held back this time. I first opened my right eye, cautious at first, then the other. I frowned when I saw that it was Duo and them who were sitting and laughing their asses off but then I gasped. I had punched Wufei and now he was covering his eye, wincing a bit too!  
  
"Oh megami-sama!! Wufei!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!! I didn't meant o hit you!! You…you just startled me!!" I cried and I immediately got up and went over to him, crouched and was trying to see if he was ok.   
  
"Ha ha! Wu-man got punched by Usagi!! Man that was soooo funny!!" Duo cried, laughing again. "Oi Usagi, can you do that again?"   
  
I gave him a glare but he just continued laughing, the loudest of the others. Well, Trowa laughed a little just like Quatre, and Heero was smirking but let out the tiniest chuckle. Of course the only ones who weren't laughing were the scowling Wufei who was cursing under his breath and me. "I swear, this is why I hate onnas." I heard Wufei say out loud. I couldn't help but let out a giggle from that but I felt bad dong so, so I reached into my left sleeve and took out my whit handkerchief. I took a few steps towards the beautiful lake in front of us and dipped the handkerchief into the water. After wetting it thoroughly, I twisted it, until it was half-dry yet half-wet at the same time. The others were silent now, all their attention on me, but I said nothing nor did I look at them. I went back to Wufei and crouched next to him again. He gave me that look of suspicion before speaking. "What are you gonna do onna?"  
  
"I was the one who punched you and I'm terribly sorry….Please let me soothe the bruise on your eye with my wet handkerchief. It's the least I can do for the trouble I have caused you…"  
  
"Apology accepted. But… a little punch like that can't possibly hurt me. So I'll do it myself, onna." He reached out to take the handkerchief from her but I pulled back. He looked at me and I knew I was giving him that look. "Onegai?" I pleaded again.  
  
Quatre spoke up this time. "Wufei, just let Usagi-san help you if it would make her feel better." Wufei just scowled and I think he muttered fine so I used my handkerchief to gently brush against his bruised, hoping not to hurt him more than I already did. I saw him wince a few times and I stopped a bit before I continued again. What I didn't was the glare that Duo had given Wufei behind my back. Afterwards, Wufei just said that he can do it himself so I didn't protest this time and I let him do it.  
  
I heard Trowa ask me something so I turned to him. "Gomen. Could you please repeat what you said? I didn't hear it."  
  
"Why were you sleeping out here?" he recapped.  
  
"Oh……I dunno. I like staying out here. This is my favorite place on this kingdom. It's beautiful with al the birds and squirrels and other animals that come here and it's…peaceful and quiet too. I come here a lot when I need some time alone or when I need to sort out my thoughts and stuff like that……but sometimes, I wish it wasn't this peaceful and lonely…." I muttered the last part. Unfortunately they did hear but I wouldn't have known 'cause they didn't say anything. They all looked at each other but not a word was spoken. I lifted up my head at I could see the Earth in full view right in front of me yet it was so far away. I decided to break the silence again since none of them did. "Duo? You're from Earth, ne?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful planet. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eyes and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "I always wanted to go to Earth…It's sooooo beautiful. I wonder what it's like. I mean, I know here is beautiful as well, but I bet Earth must be much more tenfold, ne?…" They didn't answer so I continued again. "I've always loved watching the sunrise from here… I don't even know how to describe it's beauty. Have you guys seen it before?" This time I turned to look at them.  
  
"Nope… But I bet it's not as beautiful as you." I heard Duo say and I really couldn't help but blush at that comment. I could almost feel him grinning like an idiot at my blush and the others scowl. When I looked up,…that was exactly what I saw and I giggled. From my question, I just received four other shakes of the head.   
  
"Sugoi! You guys haven't seen it… We could watch it right now!…Oi, any of you got the time?" Heero looked at his watch. "6:24."   
  
"Yosha! All we have to do is wait just a few more minutes and you gus'll see the amazing sight!" I beamed with a grin. We were silent again and I looked up when Duo asked my a question.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Usagi? Eto… from before and all with the other himes, ya know." I couldn't help but smile. I stole a glance at the others and I could tell the concern in their eyes too.   
  
"Aa… It was nothing. Much better now." I shook it off. I didn't want to think about that now. I just wanted to enjoy my time with my new friends right now. "Oi. When did you guys get here anyways? And how did you guys find this place. This place-- from what I know --I'm the only person that knows it. So how did you guys find it?"  
  
"Saa… I admit, Usagi, we had a tough time finding this place shicashi… doing these kind of things are our specialty." Duo winked at me and I smiled in return.   
  
"We were looking around for you and we saw something out of place in the gardens and decided to check it out. Who knew we'd find a secret gate and Duo and we all wondered what was behind here. We know we weren't supposed to trespass but Duo here," Quatre and the others glared at him. He just grinned. "Just let his curiosity get the best of him and picked the lock. Since he already opened the gate, we decided to just follow him."  
  
"Boy did you ever make a maze onna." he took away the handkerchief and washed it as he talked. "I think we were probably stuck in the maze for at least two and a half hours." Wufei snorted and frowned at that before handing it back to me. "Arigato onna." I giggled again, not because of him saying arigato but because it took them two and a half hours. I said 'welcome at the same time, and then stopped laughing when they all glared at me. I dunno but it made me crack up even more but I subsided when Heero asked me something.   
  
"Did you build the maze yourself?" I nodded.  
  
"Like I said, I come to this place when I want o be alone and I wanted to make sure I was alone. I didn't think anyone was able to find me. It was hard and it took me a long time doing so but I did finish it in the end."  
  
"We always ended up back at the beginning where the gate was at when we got lost. Did you purposely do that?" Trowa asked and again I nodded.  
  
"I figured that if someone were really to find the place, but got lost in the maze, they wouldn't have to try to find their way out looking for the exit. I mean what if they were to get stuck in this maze for a few hours or even worse…days! I didn't want anyone to be tuck like that so I built it like that." they nodded in understanding.   
  
"Ja know. We were going to just give up and go back if it weren't for perfect soldier boy here." Duo pointed to Heero. My brows furrowed. "Perfect soldier boy?" I voiced my thoughts. Heero gave his death glare at Duo but the braided boy just shrugged it off like as if it were nothing. Hmm…. I guess Heero must do that a lot to Duo. That's probably why it has no affect on him. I inwardly grinned at that thought. "How come?"  
  
" 'Cause he was the one that noticed the tiny, _tiny_ switch at the middle of the maze and he flipped the switch which led us to here. If not… well, you know."   
  
"Ah……" I nodded knowingly and smiled.   
  
"You have great talent Usagi." Quatre complemented me and I smiled for the thousandth time. "Arigato."  
  
"Yup! Gotta hand it to ya girl, that maze _was_ great. Annoying but nonetheless great! Perfect hiding place man!" Duo nodded and I chuckled. I noticed that I have been doing that whenever they were around and I never had this much fun or smiled this much in a long time… "Usually things like these, we could figure out in no time but this… it took us two and a half hours!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Very impressive indeed." Trowa agreed. I chuckled at that and said thanks once again. I looked up and my smile widened. "Oh look! The sun is rising now!"  
  
They all followed my gaze to the sunrise and I could almost feel them relax at the sight, just like I always felt whenever I saw a beautiful sunrise such at that. A few times we had to cover our eyes from the intense light but the sun reflecting above the Earth was just simply breathtaking. I could hear Quatre gasp at the beauty and I turned to look at each one of them. I looked at Heero, Quatre, and Duo at my left and Wufei and Trowa at my right. With the sun shining like that, they were complete bishounens!! I suddenly blushed crimson at that thought and inwardly scolded myself for even thinking such things. But I admit, they were all very kawaii! Duo caught me stealing a glance at him and he grinned before winking at me and I just had to turn away, blushing even more furiously if I wasn't already yet.  
  
"Oi, minna-chan?" I started. They all turned to look at me. "er…how come you guys came here to the moon?" I suddenly realized what I said as if I didn't want them to be here and started trying to explain what I did mean. "Umm… What I mean is--" but Quatre cut me off.  
  
"It's ok Usagi. We know what you mean. The queen invited us here to make a special announcement that Minako-hime was going to be the next heiress to the throne." he explained.  
  
"Oh that's right! How could I forget. Baka." I muttered to myself and smacked myself in the head. "And the ball is the night after tomorrow, ne?"  
  
They nodded. "That's sugoi! Mina-neechan is soon going to be the queen!" I beamed and clasped my hands together at that. But then I suddenly frowned and crossed my arms.  
  
"What's wrong now onna?"  
  
"…Betsuni. I just don't know what to get Mina-neechan. What did you guys get her?"   
  
"Anno……eto….er… I umm…. You see it was a….." was all I got from the each of them. I really couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at them stuttering like that. It was sooooo funny and not to mention kawaii too! They frowned and gave me the death glare in return.  
  
"Not funny, 'Sagi." they said.  
  
"Ok, ok I won't laugh anymore…Not after this last one anyways….." and I laughed again. I didn't see the look they gave each other nor did I see the half evil gleams in their eyes. The next thing I knew, they were all over me tickling me like hell. And being tickled was definitely one of my greatest weaknesses. Ooh… I swear I'll get them for this. I just cant stand it when people tickle me non-stop! I finally agreed that I'd stop laughing and they _eventually_ stopped tickling me.  
  
"Had enough onna?" I nodded breathlessly, panting at the same time. I glared back at them and they just raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You deserved it onna." I stuck my tongue out at them which only resulted in making them raise their eyebrows even higher if possible.  
  
I started again once I knew that I had calmed down and I was breathing normally again. "I have an idea-- Matte. When are you guys gonna leave?" I somehow felt my hear churn at that thought. I'll be so lonely once again when they leave but there was nothing I could do so I inwardly shook my head.  
  
"Hn. I think sometime after the ball. I mean, the day after or something like that." Heero answered.  
  
"oh."  
  
"Nande?" I turned to Trowa, who asked me. I smiled a wicked smile. sorta. "Eto…. I was just wondering… since all of us doesn't have a gift for Mina-neechan yet…. We can all go shopping tomorrow for her gift." I put on my innocent look. "Besides, I wanna go shopping for my outfit to the ball too! You guys can do the same thing. Whata ya think, hmm?" They all groaned when I mentioned the word 'shopping.' After all, I'd say that's a guy's worst nightmare. I inwardly snickered when they groaned and rolled their eyes. It's payback time boys for tickling me until I could barley breathe like what you guys did. I'm definitely gonna have a blast and you'd know it.   
  
"C'mon Usgai. Do we hafta go?" Duo whined. "I _hate_ shopping!"  
  
"Ah ah ah…" I fingered my index finger in the air. "you guys don't have anything for my Mina-neechan and since she is going to be announced queen…..you guys have to get her something." I sternly told them the last part. They let out another scowl before agreeing ever so quietly and so reluctantly.  
  
"Fine." they glared daggers at me but I ignored them. Instead….  
  
"Uh.. What did you guys say?" I tried to suppress my laughter and I think I was doing a good job at it too since they didn't suspect anything.  
  
"Fine." they said it a little louder this time between their gritted teeth.  
  
"I can't hear you. You've got to speak louder." I put on my innocent look again and boy were they ever pissed but I was having the time of my life.  
  
"We said fine!!" they suddenly exploded which even surprised me and I leaned back rubbing my ears, wincing a bit too. But then I had to get that laugh out I was concealing so I did.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero grunted. I could most certainly tell he was not happy but that didn't stop me from laughing. However I remembered that they might tickle me again and so I did. "Betsuni." I replied with a grin.  
  
Out of nowhere, my stomach began growling and I blushed. "What was that?" Duo asked. I turned away even more.  
  
"I believe someone's hungry…" Quatre said with a smile. My stomach growled again and I nodded blushing.   
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"You didn't eat anything last night did you?" Duo asked in concern.  
  
"I wasn't hungry." I lied. I guess I fell asleep crying and I didn't even know it. But I was glad that they didn't see my tear stained cheeks when I awoke and boy was I ever thankful for that. I sighed in relief but was caught doing so.  
  
"A penny for you thoughts?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Betsuni. Just thinking about food I guess." I lied again, smiling. I hated lying but I didn't want them worrying.   
  
"Let's go eat then. I'm starving myself." Duo said rubbing his stomach. "Aa.." the others agreed.  
  
"About tomorrow… Or rather later today going shopping… Wanna meet here at 11 later?" they just nodded.  
  
"Oi, chotto matte yo… Isn't here more far away from the towns' people where the stores and stuff are at?" Duo asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Aa shicashi.. I know a secret passageway that leads to there in no time. Faster way to the town then through the big front gates."  
  
"Oh ok." We all then got up and brushed the dirt and stuff away from clothes, stretching at the same time. I was about to leave when Quatre called my name and I turned around, my hair flipping around in the breeze as I did so. I looked at them who stood side by side just like what friends would do. "Hai?"  
  
"……I know this is kinda personal but…"  
  
Wufei finished the sentence or rather question for him. "Are those other baka onnas always so mean to you?" I just shrugged, not really answering them yet at the same time I was. I think they got the message though. "Nande?"  
  
"I don't really know why. I always hear them say though. That Okaa-sama is always nice to me and they're angry I became a hime even though I was adopted when I was only an infant. It's always like that but…." I shrugged again. "I dunno. Sometimes I just wish that I could leave this place and start my life over somewhere else, but other times, I wish that I were their friends too…. I was always alone and I will probably always will be too. I think that that's my destiny…. But I hate it though. Never have anyone to talk to or laugh with or anything, you know. I hate my life. Sometimes I wish I could just end it." I could feel the hot tears threatening to fall so I shut my eyes and turn my head slightly away not wanting them to see me like this. Suddenly I fell someone's warm arms around mines and I couldn't help but stiffen at that. I look up through the blur and I saw Duo looking back at me, a frown and a sad look on his face.  
  
"Don't say such things, Usagi. Don't even think about these baka things. Suicide is not the way out. Not now, not ever. You hear me?" he said sternly. That was the first time I ever heard him so seriously but I felt more relaxed with his words. I nodded with a small smile and wrapped my arms around him too, leaning my head on his shoulders. "Arigato, Duo." I whisper into his ear. "No prob jo-chan. " he was back to his old self again but I didn't mind. Not one bit. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and I pulled away, blushing furiously. I could've sworn I saw a frown of disappointment on the braided teen's face but I blinked, pushing the thought away.   
  
How could I have forgotten that the others were still there? I scolded myself. I dunno but it somehow felt so right in his warms. Like as if it was a dream I never wanted to wake up from. But I shook those thoughts out of my head then too. "Gomen minna-chan." I said, blushing again. I think I saw Duo blush too but that could've just been my mind playing tricks on me. Who knows.   
  
"Usagi." I looked up at them, namely Heero who called my name. "We'll always be there for you if you need us." Heero walked up to her and Duo, who stood next to her, and gave her a hug. To say at the least she was surprised but she returned the hug nonetheless. He pulled apart then.  
  
Wufei then did the same thing and whispered to her ear. "Yea onna. We'll be there."  
  
"Just come talk to any of us if you need to." Quatre, while blushing, embraced her too.  
  
"Exactly." Trowa agreed with the others, doing the same.   
  
"Whoa hoa!! The perfect soldier saying more than two words in a sentence with a 'lil feeling? Now that's an understatement!!" Duo exclaimed. "Next thing you know, Wufei's gonna be worshipping onnas, eh Wu-man?" Duo nudged him with that goofy grin of his on his face.   
  
"Omae o korosu braided-baka." Heero threatened with his all-so-famous the Yuy Death Glare. But like so many times before, it had no affect on that American. Wufei, on the other hand, threw a punch at Duo who dodged it and he suddenly came running behind me. His hands were on my shoulders and his head quirked to the side, obviously hiding from them. "Duo no baka! Hiding behind an onna like that! Coward, that's injustice!"  
  
"Ah… but I'm hiding behind a beautiful onna, Wufei. Wouldn't you say so? Ne minna?" I blushed for the umpteenth time that day but I could've sworn I saw the others blush too but it came as it went. Except for Quatre's though. But I didn't say anything. "Er….let's just go eat. You guys did say you were hungry, ne?" Quatre changed the subject. Everyone nodded almost immediately and they walked off first. leaving my and Duo behind.  
  
"C'mon, Usagi." He had his arm slouched lazily around me this time and we walked back to the palace. I dunno but I never had this much fun and I never laughed this much at all. Looking at each and every one of them, I couldn't help but smile at the new friends I have made. Friends… I only hope that we will always be friends no matter what. Now I just have to use my time wisely while they are still here. I don't want to regret anything when they have to leave. But I'm not gonna think about that now. Now… I just wanna have the time of my life with my new friends. My first _real_ friends that I never had….  
  
  
Somewhere in the shadows high above stood four figures watching the six figures below walk back to the palace. "That slut. Thinks she can get any man she wants. Just watch, bitch. You'll regret it tomorrow night. No one tries to take our men away from us…"  
  
"You said it sista. She will pay."  
  
"Yup. That's the last time she will use her fuckin' acts around everyone." another said.   
  
"Hmph. Everyone's been mesmerized by her fuckin' innocent acts. But no matter. That whore had better enjoy her life while she can. 'Cause it'll all be too late to do so later…."   
  
  
  
Whata ya think?!! Please review cause if you don't, I don't know if you guys like it or not. To me, not getting any reviews would mean you guys hate it and if you guys do, I won't continue so you have to review if you want more!!!!! I know that was only Usagi's POV and I'm not sure you guys wanted it that way. Oh wells. But I doubt it I'll have the other chapters like this one. I mean with the 'Usagi's POV' and everything ya know, It all depends on what I'm gonna type! Well, thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!! Ja ne!!!! 


End file.
